


More Love Than Hate

by codex_12



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Runaway, Schlatt - Freeform, Tubbo - Freeform, brother!dream, dad!schlatt, dream - Freeform, speedrun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:03:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28845039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/codex_12/pseuds/codex_12
Summary: Dream and Tubbo are Schlatt's sons. One day while at work they decide to run away.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 126





	More Love Than Hate

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tiktok @codex_12

Schlatt made his first mistake at sixteen. Some people would say that children were a gift and that no matter what happened they would love you. Schlatt would always laugh when he heard someone say that. At the ripe age of thirty-two, he had his second child. The first boy was a blonde that looked more like his mom than he did his dad. The second was a replica of Schlatt without the mutton chops.

His first kid, Clay, was named by his mother just before she dropped him off at Schlatt’s house claiming that she was not ready to be a mom. The second was named Toby by Clay, the hospital had called Schlatt and said a woman had given birth and died, but gave Schlatt’s name before she passed. Schlatt had denied that it was his baby, but one look at the little guy and you could tell it was his.

Now Schlatt was thirty-three, Clay was sixteen, and little Toby was four. Clay was in high school and was the star player of his school’s speedrunning team, and Toby was in his first year of school. Schlatt had to work two jobs to keep both boys fed, Clay had to eat more with how fit his body had to be a speedrunner. Schlatt was lucky to eat every day, but as long as he had a beer he was okay. 

It was three in the morning when Schlatt got back from his job for the day. He made a habit of making sure the boys were asleep in their shared bedroom before he settled on his little couch, but when he went to look into the little room it was empty. The only thing that made the small room that only held one bed was a picture of Clay, Toby, and Schlatt smiling when Clay won his first speedrun.

Dream left his mistake of a home at sixteen, with his baby brother in tow. Some people would say that he should not have left his father and that he loved them, but each time he would laugh in their face. No one knew Jay Schlatt as he did. Jay Schlatt was an accident of a father. 

Dream took Tubbo with him and left for the woods where he could care for them. He started entering speedrunning tournaments under the name “Dream” to gain money for them to live off of. He gave Toby the nickname “Tubbo” so they cut off all memories of their father. The only thing they couldn’t get rid of was their ram horns and tail. The tail was easy to hide; they just had to tuck it into their pants. The horns were harder for them to hide. Dream was now twenty-one and Tubbo was nine. Dream’s horns were fully grown and very hard to hide, he tried to keep them under the hood of a hoodie. Tubbo’s were easier; he could just ruffle up his hair and it looked like he didn’t have any.

Tubbo was four when his older brother woke him up and told him to pack a bag. He didn’t understand what was happening, just that Dream was in charge and he had to listen to him until their dad got back from work. What Tubbo didn’t know was that it was his last day as “Toby” and Dream’s last day as “Clay”, that it was the last time he would see their father looking alive. Sometimes he missed being called Toby and being told that his horns would grow in and be as cool looking as daddy’s was.

Dream was now famous for speedrunning and his name was one that every household knew. He gained friends such as George, Sapnap, and Wilbur. Tubbo liked to hang out with Wilbur’s brother Tommy. Tommy and Tubbo would hang out constantly, and when Dream was speedrunning Tubbo would stay at Tommy’s house until he got back. 

It was the third of December when Schlatt went to the town where Dream and Tubbo happen to be. It was called L’Manburg and it was pretty shabby, but it had booze and that’s all he cared about anymore. The night his sons left broke him. All he had to remember them by was a picture from seven years ago. He hoped Clay was still taking care of Toby and didn’t just forget about him. 

The day Dream saw Jay Schlatt enter L’Manburg broke him. The man looked horrid and smelt even worse. Dream had hoped that he would be glad when they left, but you could tell he had stopped taking care of himself. Dream started wearing a smiley face mask when he started speedrunning so he knows that Schlatt didn’t recognize him when he came to town and saw him. The bad part was when Tubbo came out of Niki’s bakery and ran into Schlatt. Schlatt didn’t think anything of the boy until he saw the little bee button on the boy's size too big overhauls. 

“You know my son loved bees,” Schlatt said to the boy. Tubbo knew this man looked very familiar, but he could place why. It wasn’t until Schlatt said, “his name was Toby,” did Tubbo know the man in front of him was his father.

Tubbo ran away to tell Dream what happened, but Dream already knew. He had seen Schlatt walk into town and recognized him imminently. Dream told the sobbing boy that everything was going to be fine and sent him off to play with Tommy before going to find his da- Schlatt, before going off to find Schlatt. 

When he found him Schlatt was already drunk, the pain of seeing someone that reminded him of his lost son killed him. Dream drug the man away from the bar where he was nursing his fourth bottle of beer. 

“You haven’t changed, old man, have you?” Dream asked Schlatt. Schlatt didn’t know who this random guy in a mask and hoodie was, but he was stopping him from getting blackout drunk, so he was a bad person. Schlatt tried to swing at him, but Dream easily stepped out of the way of his weak swing.

“Just let me go back to my beer, kid,” Jay Schlatt sneered at him, “can’t you see I’m trying to mourn,” He slurred.

“Come find me when you’re sober. Then we can talk. Just ask for Dream and Tubbo’s house.” Dream told the man. He couldn’t figure out why. He knew he wanted a chance to have a dad again, but that wasn’t a dad. That was a broken man, who had lost his sons suddenly one night with no explanation.

Schlatt did go find Dream’s house when he was sober with the help of a passing guy in a beanie and yellow sweater. It was a little challenging to find, but he found it eventually. The house was two-stories that had a flower garden full of bees. Tubbo was very surprised when he opened the door to find his father that he had left all those years ago. Schlatt was surprised when the door had opened and a boy that he would have sworn was his son ran out and hugged him spewing out how much he was sorry and how he missed him. 

Dream had to pull his brother away before he scared the man away. When Dream and Schlatt were alone after sending Tubbo off to play at Tommy’s house for the day, they finally sat down to talk about what happened.

“You want to tell me why I’m here and not passed out in a ditch somewhere, boy.” Schlatt had started the conversation when they were finally alone.

“Hi, Dad,” was all Dream said, hoping for Schallt to connect the pieces himself.

Schlatt was confused. The man in front of him could not be his son. His son was proud of his horns and would not wear a hood to cover them even if it was raining. His son had the prettiest green eyes, looking into them would always remind Schlatt of his first party, where he met Clay’s mom.

“My sons left me and if this is some kind of joke, it’s sickening. Even I know when a joke goes too far,” Schlatt growled out. 

Dream knew the only way for Schlatt to believe him would be to show him. So, Dream took off his mask and lowered his hood. Dream’s horns shone in the torchlight, you could tell that he took care of them even if they were never shown to anyone. Schlatt turned to leave thinking this was just a waste of time.

“Clay and Toby. We left just before you got in from work. We took everything and just left; we didn’t even leave a note.” Dream said and Schlatt stopped in his tracks.

Schlatt to a deep breath before saying, “Wrong.” Schlatt slowly reached into his jacket pocket and took out a worn down photograph. It was a picture of Clay, Toby, and Schlatt smiling when Clay won his first speedrun. The edges were worn and there was a stain of beer in the top right corner from one too many nights spent crying wishing his sons would at least come to visit.

Schlatt turned to walk away from Clay, he knew it was his son, but he needed time to process it. Before Schlatt knew what was happening Toby had run into his arms to hug his dad.

“Don’t leave me, Daddy, please. I missed you so much. Don’t hate me, Daddy.” Toby cried into his jacket. Schlatt knew that he would stay in that moment. He knew that even if the boys weren’t planned that he would not trade them for the world. The past seven years have proven that.

“Toby, I am full of more love for you and your brother for any amount of time that I got to spend with you, than hate for the time that we spent apart,” Schlatt reassured the small boy, and he kept his promise, the only time he left their sides was when death grabbed him by the balls and pulled him away.

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't show this to any cc this is just for us fans


End file.
